Realizing Truth
by WonderHeroe
Summary: Even the most ignorant of people has to realize the truth. Even if it takes them a life time. Or maybe just a letter... Brock/May? ShoppingShipping, Angst,short oneshot.


**_A/N:_** It took me about an hour to make this because I was heavily inspired by reading another fanfic similar to this. I was going to put this in my Airport (my fanfic of Brockshots) but I didn't finish part two to the latest chapter. So, yeah... Sucks for me T_T. Anyways, enjoy and review~ (It makes me happy :D)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Realizing Truth<strong>_

It's at certain times you realize you make mistakes. Bad mistakes. _Very_ bad mistakes. Yeah, right now I don't think I felt anything worse than what I'm feeling right now in my entire life. Seeing your best friend with the one you loved, yeah that's pretty messed up.

Of course, it's my fault to blame anyways. I could have been with him, but I didn't know I loved him like I do now. I was young, and naïve, and just wanted to have some fun then. Fun… Maybe I had too much fun.

No, not too much. I had plenty. It's when and where I chose to go to to kick it. And _who,_ I suppose.

I really liked Brock. I did, he was perfection for any girl. He can cook, clean, care, and was very intelligent. If girls can see that then they'd be crawling after him. Some did see that and chased after him. But something always happened and they _always_ walk away. Sucks or them.

…Though that goes for me as well I guess.

I dated Brock when I was young. (Shocker I know) He wasn't my first, and by far he wasn't my last. I was plenty experienced with the whole relationship thing by the time I asked him out. (Yes, it was _me_ who asked, not vice versa)

Anyways, he shot me down. But after some…_persuasion_… he gave in. That's when I found out how great of a man he could be. He was really nice; he always spoke to me in a tone I never heard him spoke to with anyone else. And he never had a girlfriend- not too surprising but still. He seemed so experienced but turns out he's a complete virgin to everything.

I'm very happy (and proud) to say that I stole his first kiss. It was a after a few months of us…getting along… and we were in a Ferris wheel at the time. It was really…._exhilarating_. How I sat, practically straddling, on him gripping his shoulders, my breasts pressed against his broad chest and I was just…kissing him.

Wow…

It's a sight to look at. I'm just a little more than half his size, let alone his age, and was just…

Wow.

Brock always were nervous when we were together in public- especially around my parents. Sure they never approved of it, but they weren't completely against it. Well, sort of. Only a small handful of friends supported us. Them being Ash and Pikachu(no duh), Max, Misty, and Dawn. Yeah, when I say a small handful, I mean a _small handful_. Drew, my first and now ex, despised it. Solidad… I don't what her problem was.

But yeah, mostly everyone else has something against us. Mostly, pointing out our age difference. I mean seriously. Who _cares_ about age? What does love has to do with it?

…

Haha, I got some nerves saying that now.

Yes, Brock was a full five years older than me. And if I have anything to say, I think we had a good flow going on for the year. But being stupid ol' me…

I dumped him.

Yep, right there on the spot.

As my _'excuse'_ goes; _I decided the others were right, that you __**are**__ too old for me_. Gosh, I never had seen him so hurt in my life. It was heartbreaking just to see… now I know how he felt. Yep, and guess what? Ash was furious. Like, seriously. He was mad.

That also hurt me. So I went to Dawn, looking for comfort. After hearing my story, she just told me I was wrong for that. Wrong for what? For _what_! Dumping him? I left her that night, and decided to go home. There, I got the comfort from my family (no duh). I didn't understood what she meant then, but now I do.

_How_ I did it was wrong. I didn't even pause consider, to even _think _about his feelings. I was being selfish, caring about my popularity. Heh, Brock most likely had it worse than me. He has more friends, more people know him… Yeah, he had it worse.

And I only added more sorrow to it.

I haven't heard from Brock in ages, and I figure he was ignoring me. Yeah, I was a little hurt then, but didn't mind. I had bf. Uh-huh, I dated a lot more than I used to. It was more like a game then an opportunity. Just get a guy and have fun… yeah.

I was freaking miserable.

No one could give me that spark of excitement like Brock could. It wasn't just excitement of course; there was happiness… joy…

Love.

It was years later did I realized that I missed him. Three more years then I came to the conclusion that I loved him. Honestly, I fell for him without even realizing it. Or, maybe I did… but just tossed the thought aside. Just like his heart.

When I finally got in contact with him, I was happy. Just to hear his voice again was jubilant. But then revealed he was engaged. That, pretty much shattered my world. And guess what? The bride to be? It was no other then the girl I went to for comfort.

Dawn.

Brock was marrying Dawn.

That skank of a bitch…

Oh yeah, I loathed her after I found out. She betrayed me. She knew I still had feelings for him, yet she went behind my back and… and..!

That… Ugh!

I came to their wedding as her Best Woman. (Hah, how ironic) The priest spoke his words and when he asked for any objections… I could have said no. I could have spoken up. _Arceus_ I really wanted to. But, Brock seemed so happy… really… Truly happy. His handsome face smiling broadly showing his pearly white teeth.

I never have gotten him to smile like that... not once. It was saddening, but… true. So I said nothing. And the two kissed. And everyone clapped, including me. I hated Dawn, and I still do. But I love Brock, and as much as it pains me to say it, he'd be much happier with her than me.

Holding her…

Kissing her…

Making Love with her…

All of it. I'd never stand a chance. And it's all because I screwed up when I left him.

So Brock, if you're reading this… just know that I love you. With all my heart, and I'll keep loving you forever. I love you more than Dawn ever will and ever could and that I'm really… really sorry for every painful thing I put you through. I hope you have a happy life.

May

-I Love You


End file.
